Con H de Brennan
by mimamamemimaa
Summary: Ángela y Cam se quedan con Christine... La cual no está de acuerdo con ellas en un aspecto. Situado unos años en el futuro. Espero que os guste :)


Booth cruzó rápidamente la puerta principal del Instituto Jeffersonian de Washington. En sus brazos llevaba una preciosa niñita de cuatro años, con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules.

Caminó por los pasillos que a esas alturas ya conocía como la palma de su mano. Al llegar al departamento de antropología le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa a Micah, el vigilante de seguridad.

-Adiós señor Micah –dijo la niña con voz dulce mirando al guardia de seguridad, al que ya conocía tanto como la tía Ángela, el tío Hodgins, el tío Sweets o la tía Cam.

-Adiós señorita Christine –saludó igualmente el vigilante.

Al oír cómo se le había dirigido, la niña sonrió y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su padre, el cuál continuaba andando a buen ritmo pero atento a la escena, ya que siempre tenía un tercer ojo para ver qué le pasaba a su hija.

Llegó al laboratorio y vio a la mujer de su vida encima de la plataforma con esa bata azul que él opinaba que le quedaba tan magníficamente sexy. La antropóloga no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su familia hasta que la niña gritó:

-¡Mamá!

Brennan apartó su mirada del esqueleto que tenía sobre la mesa y giró la cabeza. Sorprendida, se quitó los guantes de látex, los tiró a la basura y bajó los escalones de la plataforma forense.

Saludó con un beso a su pareja, y después con otro en la cabeza de Christine.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó-. Sabes que a Cam no le gusta que Christine y Michael ronden por el laboratorio.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ha aparecido otro... –se cortó cuando iba a decir "cadáver" delante de su hija, por precaución-, bueno, parece hecho por la misma persona... Y Christine se queda con Ángela, si no tiene mucho trabajo. Ya te lo contaré en el coche.

La doctora confiaba plenamente en él, así que se dirigió a su despacho a por sus cosas después de despedirse de su hija y del agente con otro beso.

Mientras tanto, Booth se dirigió a la oficina de su amiga aún con la niña en brazos. Ángela estaba probando nuevos filtros para su Angelator cuando se presentaron el agente y su hija.

-¡Hola, tesoro! –dijo, apartando el mando del ordenador y liberando a la niña del abrazo de su padre.

-Espero que no vaya por mí –bromeó él, mientras veía cómo se cerraban los pequeños bracitos de Christine alrededor del cuello de la artista-. ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? –añadió, volviendo al tema por el cuál había venido.

-No, ahora mismo me estaba aburriendo como una ostra –exageró ella, sabiendo que si la respuesta era "no" se podría quedar con su sobrinita.

-Entonces perfecto, eres la ganadora de una tarde con Christine –le contestó, sabiendo que no hacía falta ni pedírselo, ya que Ángela se levantaría hasta a las tres de la madrugada para ir a hacer de canguro de la pequeña Booth.

-Perfecto –sonrió la mujer-. Podemos pintarnos la cara, ¿verdad Christine?

-¡Sí! –gritó ella con alegría.

Booth las miró a las dos.

-Por mí vale, pero nada de las pinturas que no salen en semanas, que sino mamá se va a enfadar –añadió mirando a Ángela y acariciando a su hija.

Booth abandonó la oficina, no sin antes darle las gracias a su amiga y un beso a su hija, con un recordatorio de _"Pórtate bien"_ que desde luego no hacía falta.

-Y bien cariño, ¿por qué no estás con Valerie? –preguntó. Normalmente, si sus padres tenían un caso, la pequeña se quedaba con su niñera.

-Val está enferma –respondió la niña-. Y papá ha venido a recogerme al cole y me ha traído aquí –concluyó con una sonrisita que desde luego había heredado de su padre. Era imposible no amar a esa ricura un poco más después de eso.

La artista no pudo evitar dar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su sobrina.

-¿Y Mike? –preguntó la pequeña. Los críos se adoraban, pasaban casi más tiempo juntos que con sus padres, aunque Michael iba un curso adelante.

Una vez, al estar todos juntos y al ver los niños jugando y riendo a carcajadas, Ángela soltó, tal vez sin querer, tal vez con toda la doble intención de la que fue capaz: _"¿No creéis que parecen un Booth y una Brennan en tamaño reducido?"_. Hodgins se rió, Cam le dio la razón con una sonrisa. Por su parte, Brennan puso su mejor cara de no-sé-a-qué-te-refieres y Booth la miró con escepticismo. Él sí lo había captado y no le gustaba nada la idea que el pequeño Hodgins se sintiera tan atraído por su hija como él por su mujer cuando "sólo eran compañeros". Entendía que los pequeños se podían gustar, pero como hermanos. Sólo como hermanos. O al menos, eso deseaba. Siempre había creído que no tendría que enfrentarse a los chicos hasta que Christine tuviera 16 años, pero la prueba definitiva de que ocurriría antes estaba delante de sus ojos.

-Está con Sarah, en casa –dijo, dejándola en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no ha venido? –le preguntó la pequeña mientras sacaba un cuaderno de su mochila y empezaba a colorear.

En ese momento entró Cam en la oficina.

-Ángela, ¿tienes el boceto de...? –empezó.

-Hola tía Cam –le cortó la niña con una sonrisa.

-Hola, ricura –le contestó sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el pelo con una sonrisa. Aunque después se giró hacia su amiga, ya sin la sonrisa-. Ange, ¿qué hace Christine aquí? –le preguntó seriamente.

-Val está enferma –dijo la niña sin dejar de colorear.

-Lo siento, Cam, pero Booth y Brennan tienen un caso y su niñera está enferma, así que ha tenido que quedarse aquí, no podía estar sola en casa –trató de justificar a sus amigos.

La morena suspiró.

-Brennan sabe perfectamente que no me gusta que los pequeños ronden por aquí.

Christine dejó el lápiz al lado y la miró seriamente.

-¿Por qué no, tía Cam?

La jefa de su madre la miró con ternura.

-Porque aquí hay máquinas y cosas que podrían hacerte daño –le respondió-. Además, no querrás que cuando Hodgins haga algunos de sus experimentos explote todo y te quemes, ¿verdad?

-No... –respondió ella-. Pero si el laboratorio hace bum, ¿yo también hago bum? –preguntó ella, moviendo sus manitas al decir "bum".

Las dos adultas decidieron no asustar a su sobrinita y negaron con la cabeza.

La niña se puso en un rincón a colorear y las dos se pusieron con el caso en el que estaban trabajando, pensando que desde su rincón y concentrada pintando la niña no podría oírlas.

-Brennan me sugirió que probara a que la víctima cayera de la ventana de su habitación... –dijo la artista, modificando los parámetros para que se mostrara en el Angelator qué habría pasado en tal caso.

En la pantalla se vio la imagen de un hombre cayendo de un edificio desde una ventana del quinto piso, hacia un patio interior, donde habían encontrado el cadáver.

Cuando cayó, la víctima quedó medio hecho papilla.

Desde el fondo de la habitación se oyó una risita.

Las dos mujeres se giraron y vieron a la hija de sus amigos rodando por el suelo de la risa.

-¿Qué te pasa, Chris? –le preguntó Cam.

-¡Bum! Papilla.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, sin saber si encontrar divertido o macabro que una criatura de cuatro años se riera al ver a un tipo matándose desde un quinto piso.

Ángela se dirigió hacia la niña y le dijo:

-¿Papilla?

-El señor está papilla –le respondió ella con una carcajada sincera.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a Booth? –le preguntó Cam a Ángela con un poco de duda.

La de rasgos orientales se giró para mirarla.

-Ni hablar. Alucinaría en colores –le dijo.

Cuando la niña se calmó un poco, las dos volvieron al trabajo.

-El ángulo no coincide... Brennan tenía razón en lo de la ventana pero tuvieron que tirarlo para causar esas fracturas –dijo Cam.

-¿Quién es ese señor?

Las dos dieron un salto del susto.

Entre sus piernas había aparecido la niña, mirándoles con ojos curiosos.

-Ah... –dijo Cam. No sabía si decirle _"Una víctima de asesinato"_ o inventarse una excusa. Optó por la segunda opción, era más probable que la niña se asustara al oír la primera-. Ah... Un amigo nuestro –le dijo al final.

-¿Y por qué tu amigo se cae? –dijo mirando la animación.

-Pues... –empezó Ángela esta vez-. Porque nuestro amigo es muy pero que muy torpe, y el otro día estaba lavando la ropa y el pobre se cayó de la ventana –le dijo.

"_Esperemos que no se parezca mucho a su madre y cuele"_ pensaron las dos.

En los labios de Christine se formó una O perfecta.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla con cara de pensar y luego devolvió la mirada a sus tías otra vez.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó curiosa.

-Ben –le dijo Cam. En este punto no hacía falta mentir.

Christine hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Que nombre más feo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron entre sí. Esa niña era simpática y encantadora como su padre, pero también cabezota como su madre. Otra cosa que había heredado de Brennan era la capacidad de decir las cosas sin pensar antes las consecuencias. Cierto que los niños siempre hacen eso, pero Christine parecía tener una habilidad especial para enfadar a los demás cuando se lo proponía.

-Ay, cielo, te pareces tanto a Brennan... –suspiró la artista.

-¿Quién es Brennan? –preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Cam la miró sorprendida.

-Tu mamá, cariño –le dijo.

La pequeña las miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no? –le preguntó una Ángela claramente sorprendida.

Christine volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Mi mamá no se llama _Bena_.

-¿Y, entonces, cómo se llama tu mamá? –le preguntó Cam, tan sorprendida como su compañera.

-Huesos –respondió simplemente la pequeña, mirándolas con ojos juguetones-. Papá y Parker la llaman así. Y papá nunca dice mentiras.

Las dos sonrieron ante el comentario de su sobrinita.

Tenían que haberlo previsto, para Christine, lo que decía papá va a misa.

-¡Papá! –gritó la pequeña con alegría al ver a su padre entrar por la puerta de la oficina.

Booth le sonrió y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura mientras la niña le saltaba encima, tirándole de espaldas.

-Al final vas a dejarme la espalda hecha un desastre, Christine –le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El agente se levantó con su hija en brazos mientras la pequeña le rodeaba el cuello con sus bracitos.

-¡Au! Pues sí que me duele la espalda –le dijo mirando a Christine-. Pero no se lo digas a mamá, que la última vez casi me deja paralítico –sonrió-. ¿Os ha molestado mucho? –preguntó Booth a sus amigas.

-En absoluto, por mí nos podemos quedar con este angelito siempre que queráis –dijo Cam.

La pequeña Booth alzó los brazos en dirección a su madre, que acababa de entrar. Ésta la abrazó y dijo mirando a su marido:

-¿Nos vamos, Booth? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro, vamos a casa Huesos –le contestó él.

La pequeña hija de los dos miró a sus tías riendo y les dijo:

-¿Veis?

Sus padres la miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué ven, princesa? –le preguntó el agente.

-Que mi mamá se llama Huesos.

**FIN**


End file.
